It's Definitely Her, Or Maybe It's Her
by IloveheartlandX
Summary: Based off the movie Definitely, Maybe. Finn's 11 year old daughter Charlotte Charlie asks him about who her mom is. Will it be Quinn, Santana or Rachel? Multichapter story- hopefully story is better than summary.
1. Tell Me The Story

Definitely Her, Or Maybe It's Her

Summary: Based off the film Definitely, Maybe. Finn Hudson's daughter Charlotte (Charlie) asks him about who her mom is. Will it be Quinn, Santana or Rachel? Mulitchapter story- hopefully story is better than summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own the film Definitely, Maybe or Glee. All rights go to owners- RIB and Universal.

Chapter 1: Tell Me The Story

If someone had told me when I was in high school that in 20 years time I would have an 11 year old daughter and be a single dad I would have laughed. But here I am. And I wouldn't change a thing. And you're probably wondering who I am. Finn Hudson, 35 years old, I own a music store in Manhattan. I thought I had my life all figured out and I was wrong.

My daughter Charlotte Maria Hudson is the best thing that ever happened to me. But I should've know that I couldn't hold off the questions with "Your mom loved me and you sweetie but we wanted different things" forever. And so when I picked Charlie up from school the inevitable happened. She asked about her mom. "Dad I think it's time you tell me the story of you and mom". "Charlie we've talked about this. You're too young to hear all the sordid details of my love life". She looks up at me with her pleading puppy eyes and says "Dad, it's a girls right to know who her mom is. Every other girl my age does. I want to know who she is. I have a right to know who she is. Please Dad. If you tell me the story then I might understand". "Understand what honey?" I ask her. "Why she left me" Charlie says and looks down at her shoes. I drive home in complete silence.

When we get inside and Charlie and I sit down for dinner I finally break the awkward silence between us. "Ok Charlie" I say. "Ok what?" she says. "I'm going to tell you the story of me and your mother. But I'm not going to tell you which one of the women in the story is your mom. You have to figure it out for yourself" I say. "I like it, it's like a mystery!" Charlie says jumping up and down in excitement. "Ok then. Are you ready to hear the story of me and your mom?" I ask. She gives me her sarcastic look and says "I've been waiting 11 years Dad. I think I'm just about ready to know". "No need to be snarky" I say wagging my finger jokingly at Charlie. "Can I ask you a question first?" she says. "Anything you like honey" I say. "Do I look like her? My mom I mean?" she says. I look at my daughter with her brunette curls, long lashes and big brown eyes and I say "You look just like her". She smiles and I start the story. "I met your mom in high school. I had three girlfriends in high school. And one of those girls is your mom".

"So who were the three girls?" Charlie asked me. I tell her to wait in the living room of the apartment and bring out my high school yearbook from senior year. I open it to the page of the glee club photo. "This is Quinn, Santana and Rachel. They were the three girls that I dated during high school" I say. "Wait" Charlie says and runs back to get some paper. "If I'm going to work out who my mom is I'm going to need to write down clues". She nods at me to continue. "So the first one I met was Quinn. It was my freshman year of high school and…."

_It was my freshman year of high school. I tried to walk down the halls of my new school McKinley High like I owned it but the truth was I was a nobody. At least until I made Quarterback then I would rule the school._

"Daddy were you always obsessed with being popular. You always told me that being popular didn't matter, you should do what you love" Charlie says to me.

"Until I joined glee club yeah I was obsessed with popularity. But glee helped me realise that it wasn't everything. Now do you want me to tell you more of the story?" I ask.

"Yes please daddy" she says.

_So as I was walking through the halls of McKinley High I stopped to notice the hot chicks that seemed to fill the school. One girl particularly caught my eye. She was a petite, blonde with her hair in a high ponytail. I tried to look at her in a way that made it look like I wasn't looking but she turned and walked towards me. "Hey, you a freshman too huh?" she asked. "Yeah. I'm Finn Hudson. And you are?" I ask. "Incredibly hot and available" she says flicking the end of her ponytail and I have to stop myself from licking my lips. I see the twinkle in her eye and we both laugh. "Seriously though, what's your name?" I ask. "I'm Quinn Fabray" she says. "Okay this is going to sound a bit awkward seeing as how we just met….." I start to say but then I feel Quinn's finger on my lips. She takes a pen out of her bag and writes something on my arm. "My number. You could call me if you like" she says. "Maybe I will" I say and I watch as Quinn walks away. _

"So how long was Quinn around?" Charlie asks me. "I dated Quinn through the entirety of my freshman year and most of my sophomore year" I tell Charlie. "So did you love her?" Charlie asks me. "At that point I thought I did. But then Quinn did something I could never forgive". "What did she do Dad?" Charlie asks me. I look up at the clock and see that it's late. "Honey it's late you need to go to bed". "No I want to know what Quinn did to you" she says. "No Charlie you need to go to bed". She starts to walk towards her room but turns around "One last question Dad" she says and I look at her inquiringly. "Did she break your heart?" she asks me. "They all did. At some point all three of the women in this story broke my heart" I say.

A/N: Okay so I'm going to work this like I did with my last story- I'd really like your input for where you want this story to go- e.g. what did Quinn do to Finn (it doesn't necessarily have to be the same as in the show)- so just leave suggestions in your reviews and they'll make it into the story.

Review?


	2. What Quinn Did

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Definitely, Maybe. All rights go to owners- RIB and Universal.

Chapter 2: What Quinn Did

"Can you tell me more of the story now dad?" Charlie asked. It was the night after I had started telling her the story of me and her mom and she was desperate to know more. "Ok where was I?" I ask Charlie. "Quinn had given you her number and told you to call her. And then you told me that you dated her until partway through your sophomore year because of something she did. What was it that she did?" Charlie asks. "Well it was the middle of our sophomore year…."

_I had been dating Quinn for about a year and a half now and things were going really well. Or at least I thought they were. But then Quinn stopped wanting to go out and she never wanted me to come round anymore. So after school I followed Quinn's car (I had just got my drivers license) hoping to see what she'd been doing for the past two weeks when she said she was too busy to hang out. I followed her car all the way to… wait a minute Puck's house? What was my girlfriend doing at Puck's house? Immediately I was worried so I hid in the bushes in Puck's front garden and slipped in after Quinn- she didn't notice me which was lucky. When I got inside I realised my worst nightmare had come true. Quinn was headed to Puck's bedroom! She opened the door and I saw Puck's hand reach out and pull Quinn into his room. I waited outside the room just to be sure they were actually doing what I thought they were. A few seconds later I heard the bed creaking. I swung open the door to find a naked Quinn on top of a naked Puck. "WHAT THE HELL QUINN!" I yell. I can see Quinn's cheeks turning red as she pushes Puck off her. "Look Finn, I'm really, really sorry" she says. "Not good enough. You slept with my best friend and cheated on me. That's not what a girlfriend does!" I yell. I turn to Puck. "AND YOU. YOU FUCKING BASTARD. YOU SLEPT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND" I yell and my fist swings forward and makes contact with Puck's nose. Within seconds he is lying sprawling on the floor. "Look man she came onto me" he says. With that I swing my leg and kick Puck in the groin. "You as my best friend should have stopped her" I say and I turn towards the door. I do usually have a rule that it's wrong to hit women but I figured I'd break it just this once. "And this is for you" I say swinging my arm and slapping Quinn in the face. "Consider this relationship over" I say. "Wait Finn please. I love you" she begs. "And I loved you. But you broke my heart" I say and I turn and slam Puck's door behind me. I run out of his house ignoring his mom's questions and then I go out to my car, turn up the radio and I punch it as hard as I can until my hands start to bleed. _

"So Quinn's not my mom?" Charlie questions me as I finish that part of the story. "You can't rule Quinn out yet. As much as I wish I hadn't I dated Quinn again in my junior year. At this point in the story all three girls could still be your mom" I say to Charlie. "So what happened after that?" Charlie asks. "Well I didn't really date seriously after that. I was heartbroken over Quinn and I really needed something else to think about. And that was when I found Glee Club. I joined because of the next girl in the story. Rachel. "How did you meet Rachel?" Charlie asks. "Well luckily for you that's the next part of my story".

_It was a few weeks after I broke up with Quinn and I hadn't spoken to her or Puck since. It was lunchtime and I was walking past the auditorium to the cafeteria when I heard the most beautiful sound. I stepped through the door into the auditorium and I saw the most beautiful girl. She was a little short but she had beautiful eyes and the most amazing voice. She finished singing the song she had been singing but she still hadn't noticed me. It was like she was in a world of her own. I kept quiet in the hope that she would sing something else. I was in luck._

_Rachel:_

_If I were a boy_

_Even just for a day_

_I'd roll out of bed in the morning_

_And throw on what I wanted_

_And go drink beer with the guys _

_And chase after girls_

_I could get with who I wanted_

_And I'd never get confronted for it_

_Cause they stick up for me_

_If I were a boy_

_I think I could understand_

_How it feels to love a girl_

_I'd swear I'd be a better man_

_I'd listen to her_

_Cause I'd know how it hurts_

_When you lose the one you wanted_

_Cause he's taking you for granted_

_And everything you had got destroyed_

_If I were a boy_

_I would turn off my phone_

_Tell everyone it's broken_

_So they'd think that I was sleeping alone_

_I'd put myself first_

_And make the rules as I go_

_Cause I know that she'd be faithful _

_Waiting for me to come home, to come home_

_If I were a boy_

_I think I could understand_

_How it feels to love a girl_

_I'd swear I'd be a better man_

_I'd listen to her_

_Cause I'd know how it hurts_

_When you lose the one you wanted _

_Cause he's taking you for granted_

_And everything you had got destroyed_

_It's a little too late for you to come back_

_Say it's just a mistake_

_Think I'd forgive you like that_

_If you thought I would wait for you_

_You thought wrong_

_But you're just a boy_

_You don't understand_

_And you don't understand, oh_

_How it feels to love a girl_

_Someday you'd wish you were a better man_

_You don't listen to her_

_You don't care how it hurts_

_Until you lose the one you wanted _

_Cause you're taking her for granted_

_And everything you had got destroyed_

_But you're just a boy_

_I clap as she finishes the song and she looks over at me startled. "Have you been here for the entire song?" she asks me. "Yeah. You've got a great voice" I say. "Well thank you. Can you sing?" she asks. "A little" I say. "You should join Glee Club then. We need more members" she says. "Well maybe I will. But I think I need your name first" I say. "Rachel Berry" she says offering her hand. I shake it and say "Mine's Finn Hudson". "Well it was nice to meet you Finn Hudson but I really have to go now". She turns and walks away and I watch her as she leaves._

"So when did you ask Rachel out?" Charlie asks me. "Well that part of the story is for another time. You need to go to bed Charlie". "Will you tell me the next part of the story tomorrow?" she asks as she stands up. "Of course sweetie. You were right, you deserve to know who your mom is". "Thanks dad" she says and kisses me before walking to her bedroom.

A/N: If you want to leave any suggestions about what should happen with Rachel and Finn next then by all means review and leave them. The song was If I Were A Boy- Beyonce.

Review?


	3. First Date With Rachel

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Definitely, Maybe. All rights go to RIB and Universal.

Chapter 3: First Date With Rachel

"Story!" Charlie demanded as soon as I got her home from school. "Just wait until I've got dinner ready, sweets and then I'll tell you some more over dinner ok?" I ask. "Ok" Charlie says but I can hear the groan in her voice- she really has got into the story. Charlie is practically bouncing every second until I get dinner on the table. As soon we start eating she gives me a look that says if I don't tell her the next part of the story soon she'll explode. "So what happened next between you and Rachel?" she asks. "Well for a while we were just good friends. But the more I got to know her the more I liked her and wanted to ask her out." "What's Rachel like Dad?" Charlie asked. "Well she's beautiful, smart, an extremely talented singer and actress. She's funny too and incredibly ambitious" I say. "Is she like me?" Charlie asked. "Now that would be telling" I say. "Now would you like to hear what happens next?" I ask her. "Yes" Charlie says and I begin the next part of my story.

_It had been a few months since I had met Rachel that day in the auditorium and we had since become great friends. I had joined Glee Club and we had been spending what seemed like every waking minute in each other's company. So I decided that I would ask her out in Glee Club today. It was weird, I wasn't nervous at all. When I first asked Quinn out I was scared to death but this just felt natural. She was going to say yes, I could feel it. When I got into the choir room I sat next to her and she smiled at me. "Mr Shue I have a song I want to sing" I said before I could chicken out. "Okay go ahead Finn". "This is for you Rachel". _

_Finn:_

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_And me and all other people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't why, I can't keep my eyes off of you _

_What day is it?_

_And what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_There was a silence that coated the choir room as we waited for Rachel's reaction. She slowly got up out of her seat walked towards me and before I knew it she was kissing me. When she pulled away I asked my question. "Rachel Berry will you go out with me?" "Yes" she says and kisses me again._

"Dad I never knew you were so romantic" Charlie says. "Yeah well Rachel brought out that side of me I guess" I say. "How come you haven't dated since Mom left? In my entire life I've never seen you go out on a date". Oh boy the difficult questions are coming now. "Because I'll never find anyone I love as much as I love your mom" I finally say because Charlie deserves the truth. "Then why have you never gone after her?" Charlie asks. And she makes a good point. I stayed in New York to be near Charlie's mom but I've never tried to contact her. I think Charlie senses my hesitation and she quickly changes the topic. "So what happened on your first date with Rachel?" she asks. And so I continue with the story.

_It was Friday night and I was going out on my first date with Rachel. I pulled up into her driveway and I swear I had to breathe into a paper bag to stop myself from hyperventilating. I was going out with Rachel Berry! A girl I had been crazy about since the moment I heard her sing. I ring the doorbell and Rachel opens it. She looks gorgeous. Her curly brown hair was loose and she was wearing jeans and a vest top (I told her to wear something practical for our date as it wasn't the short dress/high heels kind of thing). "You look gorgeous" I say. "Why thank you. You don't look so bad yourself Finn" she says. I take her hand and walk with her back to my car. _

_We arrive to our destination. "Rachel Berry we are going bowling!" I say smiling. "You know I've never been bowling" she says. "Really? Well Miss Berry you are in for a treat!" I say. "Two boxes of fries please. And ketchup" I order our food and then we get into our shoes. "Okay so I'm going to help you bowl" I say. Rachel picks up her ball and I stand behind her. "Okay so all you need to do is swing your arm forward and let go". We both move our arms forward and as we do my head rests on her neck. We release the ball and Rach gets a strike. Then she turns and falls into my arms. "You know you can kiss me if you want to" she says. "Oh I want to" I say and I wrap my arms around her and kiss her._

"You sound like you really liked her" Charlie says. "I really did. I still do actually". "So what happened with Rachel?" she asks. "Well it all went well for a while. But things just didn't work out honey. Sometimes they don't" I say. "You should go find her" Charlie says. "Look honey let's just get through the story before I decide to do anything about my lovelife okay" I say to her. "Okay Dad. I just think that you should go for it if you really love her". "I'll keep that in mind honey. Now go to bed and I'll tell you more of the story tomorrow okay". "Okay Dad" Charlie says and I give her a kiss.

A/N: The song was You and Me- Lifehouse. Again if you'd like to leave a suggestion about what should happen to Finn and Rachel next then leave them in the reviews.

Review?


	4. Almost

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Definitely, Maybe. All rights go to RIB and Universal.

Chapter 4: Almost

When I get Charlie back from school I expect her to ask immediately for me to tell her the story. She doesn't. Instead she asks me something I wasn't expecting. "Why didn't you just tell me who my mom is right out?" "Well I thought this would be a more fun way to tell you". "Tell me what? That my mom didn't love me enough to stick around!" she yells. "Charlie your mom loved you. If you take one thing from this story, please take that" I say. "But she left me. Why did she leave? Why did she never contact us?" Charlie asks. "Honey that's hard to explain. Honestly telling this story was the best way I could think of to help us both understand why your mom left ok?" I say. "Ok. But after you tell me who she is I want to meet her" Charlie says. "Honey are you sure?" I ask. "Yes I'm sure. She may not want to know me but I sure want to know her" she says. Charlie is silent for a while but then speaks again. "So what happened with Rachel next?" she asks. "Well we dated for around 2 ½ years. And then I made the next move" I say. "What did you do?" Charlie asks.

_It was Rach and I's 2 year anniversary and I was taking her somewhere really special. I was going to propose to Rach tonight at the bowling alley- where we had our first date exactly two years ago. "So why did you bring me back here?" Rachel asks me as she eats her fries. "Call me a crazy romantic but I wanted to bring you back where we came on our first date, exactly two years from today. I also love bowling and you've really improved since you met me" I say. Rach smiles and kisses me. "Okay I'll admit I did have an ulterior motive for bringing you to the bowling alley". "I knew it. So what was it?" she asks. "You'll find out soon enough" I say with a mysterious smile. And sure enough the karaoke man announces my name. "And our next singer is Finn Hudson!" he says. I make my way up to the stage and say "This song is for my beautiful girlfriend Rachel. I love you" I say and I begin to sing._

_Finn:_

_I had all but given up on finding _

_The one that I could fall into_

_On the day before you_

_I was ready to settle for_

_Less than love and not much more_

_There was no such thing as a dream come true_

_Oh, but that was all the day before you_

_Now you're here and everything's changing_

_Suddenly life means so much_

_I can't wait to wake up tomorrow_

_And find out this promise is true_

_I will never have to go back to_

_The day before you_

_In your eyes I see forever_

_Makes me wish that my life never knew_

_The day before you_

_Oh, but heaven knows those years without you_

_Were shaping my heart for the day that I found you_

_If you're the reason for all that I've been through_

_Then I'm thankful for the day before you_

_Now you're here and everything's changing_

_Suddenly life means so much_

_I can't wait to wake up tomorrow_

_And find out this promise is true_

_I will never have to go back to_

_The day before you_

_Was the last day that I ever needed alone_

_And I'm never going back_

_No I'm never going back_

_Now you're here and everything's changing_

_Suddenly life means so much_

_I can't wait to wake up tomorrow_

_And find out this promise is true_

_No I'm never going back_

_I will never have to go back to_

_The day before you_

_Once I finish the song I speak into the mike again. "If my girlfriend Rachel Berry could please join me on stage" I say and look over at Rach. She looks at me slightly confused but comes and joins me up on stage. I get down on my knee and I see her mouth drop. "Finn?" she questions. I could have said any number of sappy things but I simply say "Rach I love you. Will you marry me?" I ask. I flip up the top of the ring box to reveal the simple silver ring with a heart shaped diamond. The inscription read: "Forever Yours. Faithfully. Love Finn". "Yes Finn I will marry you" she says. I slide the ring onto her finger and we kiss in front of everyone in the bowling alley._

"Can I see the ring? I mean if you still have it" Charlie asks. "Of course. I do still have it so I can show it to you" I say. I take out my box of "Rachel" things from the closet. I pull out the black box and show my daughter the ring. She runs her fingers over the inscription. "This is beautiful Dad. How come you kept it?" she asks me. "I guess the reason why you keep any ex's stuff. I needed it to remember what we were before we broke up. I have a box of Quinn and Santana's stuff as well before you read too much into this" I say to my daughter. "I wasn't" she says but her face says otherwise. "Dad did you marry mom?" Charlie asks. "No honey. I never married your mom" I say. "So then Rachel's not my mom?" Charlie questions. "Rachel still could be your mom honey" I say to her. "So what happened? Did you make it to your wedding day?" she asks. "Oh yeah I made it alright" I say. "But I thought you said you never got married?" Charlie questions. "I didn't and if you listen to this next part of the story you'll see what happened".

_It was here. My wedding day. I was marrying the girl of my dreams and I thought nothing could go wrong. How wrong I was. It started ok. Rach and I hadn't seen each other at all during the day and no one had come running to me telling me that Rachel was having cold feet. So when I was standing up there at the end of the aisle I was imagining a happy ending to my wedding day- Rach and I would marry and be driven off into the sunset. Sadly real life doesn't work like that. But when I saw her walking down the aisle looking so beautiful in her lacy white layered wedding dress with the black bow tied round the middle. And then it started to rain (and the wedding was outdoors in a park in Lima). That should have been the warning that something was going to go wrong. But when Rachel was standing up there next to me all my doubts faded away. I was about to marry the girl I loved. The minister began to speak "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson" he said but then Rachel put a hand up to stop the man from speaking. "I can't do this. I can't get married. I don't want to hurt you Finn" she says. "Then what do you think you're doing right now?" I ask. "I'm making sure I don't do that. If we get married now then I'll be stopping you from chasing you dreams. And you'll be stopping me from chasing mine. And we'll end up hating each other. All I want to do is preserve what we have at the moment. Then we'll have memories of something amazing rather than something that ends horribly" she says. "But if we end this now then all I'll remember is that you left me on our wedding day". "Fin I love you. And when you love someone, sometimes you have to let them go". She reaches for the microphone and I have tears streaming down my face. I grab her hand "Rachel you don't have to do this" I beg. "Yes I do" she says. The minister leaves and Rach takes centre stage and begins to sing._

_Rachel:_

_Say you're sorry _

_That face of an angel comes out just when you need it to_

_As I pace back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on, the days drag on_

_Stupid girl, I should have known_

_I should have known_

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_And it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

_Baby I was naïve_

_Got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance_

_My mistake, I didn't know that to be in love_

_You had to fight to have the upper hand_

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings, now I know_

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_And it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

_And there you are on your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world, that was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

_And it's too late for you and your white horse_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Try and catch me now_

_Oh, it's too late to catch me now_

_She finishes the song and turns around and kisses me- but not a romantic kiss, more of a sad sorrowful kiss. "I'm so sorry. Goodbye Finn". Then I watch as she runs back down the aisle away from me. And I do the only thing that comes naturally. I run after her. I run after her for blocks until the car disappears out of my sight. And then I fall to my knees and cry. Because having to watch her leave was far harder than if she had left without telling me._

"That's so sad. I can't believe she did that to you Dad" Charlie says. "She was right. I wasn't ready to get married and neither was she. I just wanted to hold on to the idea of my perfect girl but I had to let her go- at least at that point. Rachel appears again in the story, Charlie. Her part's only over for now" I say. I look up at the clock. "Come on Charlie time for bed" I say. "No, not time for bed. I want to hear want happens next in the story. You cannot leave me hanging like this Dad! I need to know what happens next" she says. I sigh and say "Okay but just the next little bit. This is where Santana comes into the story. Now I warn you I'm gonna dilute this a little bit because it's not really suitable for you".

_This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. Instead I was sitting in a dark reception room drinking shots. I'd had about 10 by now so I was pretty drunk. I'd moved from throwing bottles around the room to throwing our wedding gifts (oops a lot of people aren't gonna get their gifts back). Now I had moved to the safety of shots. I can't believe Rachel left me on our wedding day. And she made me watch. That's the worst part of it. I heard the door click open. And in walked Santana. "Are you ok?" she asked. "No. But I've had a lot of shots and I think I've just about stopped being angry at Rachel". "You shouldn't have. That was awful what she did to you". "Thanks. You're a good friend Satan" I say. "I'm sorry I mean Santana. Seriously thanks San" I say. "No problem. Now do you know the best way to get over someone?" she asks. "No I don't. What's the best way to get over the girl I almost married?" I ask. She whispers something in my ear. "Well ok" I say. _

"You had sex with Santana didn't you?" my daughter asks. "Little bit yeah" I say. "DAD!" Charlie exclaims. "I told you, I'm not proud of what I did but I was sad and alone and Santana was offering company" I say. "Please can you tell me more" Charlie says with her begging face on. "No Charlie. I said I'd tell you the next bit but now it's past your bedtime and you have school tomorrow" I say using my stern voice. "Please Dad" she says. "No Charlie and if you don't go to bed now then….." I say. "Then what?" she asks. "Then I'm gonna tickle you Charlie" I say. Then I grab her round the waist and start to tickle her. "Now are you gonna go to bed?" I ask. She holds her hands up in mock surrender. "Okay I'll go to bed" she says. But then she turns round and says "On the condition that you tell me more of the story tomorrow and you let me go to bed a half hour later tomorrow so I can hear more story". I get up and shake her hand. "Deal" I say.

A/N: The songs were The Day Before You- Rascal Flatts and White Horse- Taylor Swift (which is like my favourite song ever and if you haven't heard it you should listen to it)- I've been waiting through 3 other stories to find an appropriate way to use it!. Please leave suggestions as to what should happen with Finn and Santana (also when Quinn should return as her story was a bit short).

Review?


	5. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee or Definitely, Maybe. All rights go to RIB and Universal. Charlie Hudson however is mine!

A/N: Thanks to Zappy Shoes for the idea that inspired this chapter.

Chapter 5: Jealousy

"So what happened after that?" Charlie asks as soon as she gets back from school. "Oh and remember I get a half hour extra of story tonight!" she says bouncing in her seat. "I remember hon" I say. "So what happened with Santana?" Charlie asks. "Well to be honest our relationship was really only based around one thing" I say. "Sex" Charlie says simply. "Got it in one honey. So not really that much happened between me and Santana. Actually you can cross her off your list, Santana is definitely not your mom". "Ok. I didn't really like her much anyway". "Well then it's a good job she's not your mom" I say. "So what happened after Rachel left you?" she asks. "Well….."

_It was the week after Rachel left me at the altar and we had gone from being best friends to not talking at all. Yet every time she saw me holding hands with Santana in the hall she glared. I mean I guess I expected her to be less jealous considering she was the one who left me but then I suppose Rachel was discovering the catch-22 of leaving your high school boyfriend at the altar- you still have to see him and his new girlfriend at school. I tried to put Rachel's negative reaction out of my mind. You may still love her Finn but she has no business meddling in your lovelife. She left you. And I manage to put Rachel completely out of my mind. Until Glee Club._

"What happened in Glee Club?" Charlie interrupts me to ask. "Listen and you'll find out" I say.

_I entered the choir room with Santana firmly attached to my arm. Rachel gave me yet another glare which I felt I didn't deserve so I turned Santana towards me and we kissed. Rachel however interrupted our kiss. "Mr Shue I have a song I would like to sing. Please" she says. Mr Shue nods. Rach says "This song is for you Finn. I really am sorry, I never meant to hurt you so badly". She begins to sing._

_Rachel:_

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine I know you better than that_

_Hey what ya doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_

_I know your favourite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see? _

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Rachel finishes the song (which by the way was great but I would never tell her that) and I stand up. "What the hell Rachel! You leave me at the altar and then the next week when I've found someone else and I'm somewhat happy you come begging for me back? It doesn't work like that!" I yell. Rachel has tears streaming down her face. "I didn't want to get married. That doesn't mean I wanted to break up" she says. "Really because what does leaving a guy at the altar say to you. To me it says breakup" I say. She tries to say something else but I cut her off. "Now I'm in love with Santana so no matter how much you think you belong with me you don't anymore" I say and storm out of the choir room. However I listen to what happens next. Santana screams at Rachel. "YOU LEFT HIM! HE'S MINE!" she says and I hear the audible snap of a bone breaking and when I peer round the door Rachel is lying on the floor with her arm bent at an odd angle. And despite the fact that I know better I go and help her._

"I knew it! I knew you still loved Rachel" Charlie says excitedly. "Yeah well it's not exactly a secret- you don't go from about to marry to hates her guts in a week Charlie" I say. "You know there's still my extra half hour to hear more of the story" she says. "I know Charlie and I'm going to tell you about Nationals 2012" I say. "Ok" Charlie says and I begin to tell her the next part of the story.

_It was 2 weeks after the incident in the choir room and the day of Nationals had arrived. Rachel found me before her solo performance. "Hey Finn" she says. How is it she still manages to look hot even whilst wearing a pink arm cast? "Look I wanted to apologise. I really shouldn't have left you at the altar without any explanation and made you watch me leave. It wasn't right. And my song is probably going to make a better apology than I have but for what it's worth, I really am sorry" she says. "Break a leg" I say to her. "I love you" she replies back. Before I have a chance to reply we are being called out onto the stage. "I love you too" I say but she can't hear me. So I watch her from the wings with Santana holding possessively onto me the entire time._

_Rachel:_

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_How's life? Tell me, how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a while_

_You've been good busier than ever_

_We small talk, work and the weather_

_Your guard is up and I know why _

_Because the last time you saw me_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses, and I left them there to die_

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realised what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December all the time_

_These days, I haven't been sleeping _

_Staying up, playing back myself leaving_

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call_

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

_And realised I loved you in the fall_

_And then the cold came, the dark days_

_When fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye_

_So this is me swallowing my pride _

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realised what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time_

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_But if we loved again, I'd swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

_This is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time_

_All the time_

_All the time_

_I try to run across the stage and kiss Rachel and tell her that I love her but Santana stops me. "Let her go" she whispers in my ear. But I don't want to._

"Dad!" Charlie yells hitting me with a pillow. "What?" I yell rubbing my shoulder. "You should've told her. She sang that song for you and you didn't tell her you love her" Charlie says. "What can I say? Santana was surprisingly strong. But honey this part of the story isn't over yet" I say. "Ooh what happened next?" Charlie asks. So I tell her.

_After Rachel's song it is our duet and then the group number. I can't keep my eyes off her for the entire song- damn it! The girl left me at the altar and yet I still love her. What is wrong with me?. The music to our song begins and I still can't figure it out._

_Rachel:_

_Da da da da, da da da da_

_Da da da, da da_

_Da da da, da da_

_Finn:_

_I don't know if I can yell any louder_

_How many times have I kicked you out of here?_

_Rachel:_

_Or said something insulting_

_Da da da, da da_

_Finn:_

_I can be so mean when I wanna be_

_I am capable of really anything_

_Rachel:_

_I can cut you into pieces_

_But my heart is broken_

_Da da da, da da_

_Finn:_

_Please don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

_Rachel:_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Finn:_

_Please don't leave me_

_Rachel:_

_How did I become so obnoxious?_

_What is it with you that makes me act like this?_

_Finn:_

_I've never been this nasty_

_Da da da, da da_

_Rachel:_

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_

_The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest_

_Finn:_

_But baby I don't mean it_

_I mean it, I promise_

_Rachel:_

_Da da da, da da_

_Finn:_

_Please don't leave me_

_Oh please don't leave me_

_Rachel:_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Finn:_

_Please, don't leave me_

_Rachel:_

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me_

_I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag_

_Finn:_

_And I need you, I'm sorry_

_Da da da, da da_

_Rachel:_

_Da da da da, da da da da_

_Da da da, da da_

_Finn:_

_Please, please don't leave me_

_(Da da da, da da)_

_Rachel:_

_Baby, please don't leave me_

_(Da da da, da da)_

_Finn:_

_No don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me, no no no_

_Rachel: _

_You say I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back_

_Finn: _

_It's gonna come right back to this_

_Please don't leave me_

_Rachel:_

_Please don't leave me, no no no_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_Finn:_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Both: _

_Please don't leave me_

_Baby, please, please don't leave me_

_The end of the song arrives and before I know it Rachel has attached her lips to mine. And I kiss her back. Man do I kiss her back. Unfortunately for Rachel, Santana has a real jealous streak. "Oh hell no bitch. You do not mack on my man without consequences. I am gonna go all Lima Heights on your ass!" she yelled. I watched as Santana threw Rachel off the stage and I heard Rachel's leg shatter. Damn I really do have a problem with making girls break bones. "I'm so sorry Santana. I guess I'm not over her yet" I say. Santana kisses me and then holds onto my collar and says in a threatening voice "Look Finnocence we both need each other right now so I'm not gonna break up with you but if you ever pull crap like that again I swear I will go all Lima Heights on your ass as well. Capiche" she says. I nod and she lets go of my shirt. We may have won Nationals that year but I still felt like I'd lost. And looking at Rachel's face as she was wheeled off by the ambulance guy I could tell she did too._

"Aww Dad that was sweet. When do you break up with Santana she's such a bitch?" Charlie asks. "Language Charlie. But yes she was one of those. Her nickname is Satan" I say. "So what happens next?" Charlie asks. "Well I just told you an hour extra of story so you go to bed now!" I say. "Fine but I want the same amount of story tomorrow" Charlie says. "Okay munchkin" I say and ruffle her hair.

A/N: The songs were You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift, Back To December- Taylor Swift (you may have guessed that I'm a massive Taylor Swift fan) and Please Don't Leave Me- Pink. Thanks to Zappy Shoes for the idea that inspired this chapter.

Review? (and leave suggestions as to what should happen with Finn and Santana next and when Quinn should come back).


	6. Graduation

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Glee or Definitely,Maybe. All rights go to RIB and Universal. Charlie Hudson is mine though!

A/N: I am reusing a song from another fic of mine but I think you'll forgive me when you see the song.

Chapter 6: Graduation

"So the last time you told me the story you had just won Nationals and Santana had gone "all Lima Heights on Rachel's ass", what happens next?" Charlie asked me when she got up the next morning. It was Saturday so she was taking advantage of the weekend by asking for more of the story than usual. "Well the next part of the story is my graduation. Here's what happened" I say and begin telling that part of the story.

_It was graduation day and everyone was celebrating. Well almost everyone. I was going to NYU (I had applied whilst I was with Rachel) and that meant I had to face a life in New York without Rachel. Still it was graduation day and the last day all of us glee clubbers were going to spend together. Before the ceremony began Santana came over to me and I had a feeling I knew where this was going. "Finnocence" she said. "Satan" I replied. To my surprise she hugged me. "What was that for?" I asked. "To say goodbye. I'm going to Columbia to do Journalism. And I wanted to say I think we should break up. I'm in love with Brittany and you're in with Rachel and it doesn't make sense to stay together. You understand right?" she says. "I do" I say and hug her once more. "Goodbye Santana" I say. "Goodbye Finn" she says and walks away. _

_Rachel comes over to me just before we are about to go on stage. "I want to be friends again" she says quite bluntly and in true Rachel style. "So do I Rachel. But I can't. I can't pretend to just be your friend when in reality I want something more. I want you Rachel. I love you Rachel. And I can't pretend otherwise" I say. "I need to be by myself for a while. Just to focus on my career. But I really don't want to lose your friendship Finn" she says. "Well I'm sorry Rachel. But we're either together or we're not friends. Because I can't pretend I don't feel the things I do. It's your choice" I say, silently praying she chooses to be with me. "Then I guess this is goodbye Finn" she says and for the second time in my life I have to watch her walk away._

"Wow. I really thought she was gonna choose you" Charlie says. "So did I" I admit. "So is that it with Rachel?" Charlie asks. "Oh no. Rachel's story is far from over Charlie. She may have said she didn't want to be with me but that didn't stop her coming back" I say. "Do you want to hear about the rest of my graduation?" I ask. "Of course" Charlie says and I continue with the story.

"_Please welcome to the stage the McKinley High New Directions" Principal Figgins announces. We come onto the stage and Rachel's eyes are firmly fixed on mine. We are on stage as our first number is a duet. However I notice someone else looking at me from the wings. Quinn. Before I have time think about it the music to our song starts._

_Finn: _

_Looking in your eyes I see a paradise_

_This world that I've found _

_Is too good to be true_

_Standing here beside you_

_Want so much to give you _

_This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you_

_Rachel:_

_Let em say we're crazy, I don't care about that_

_Put your hand in my hand baby _

_Don't ever look back_

_Let the world around us just fall apart_

_Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart_

_Both:_

_And we can build this dream together _

_Standing strong forever_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

_And if this world runs out of lovers_

_We'll still have each other_

_Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now_

_Finn:_

_I'm so glad I found you_

_I'm not gonna lose you_

_Whatever it takes I will stay here with you_

_Take it to the good times_

_See it through the bad times_

_Whatever it takes that's what I'm gonna do_

_Rachel:_

_Let em say we're crazy, what do they know_

_Put your arms around me baby _

_Don't ever let go_

_Let the world around us just fall apart_

_Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart_

_Both:_

_And we can build this dream together_

_Standing strong forever_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

_And if this world runs out of lovers_

_We'll still have each other_

_Nothing's gonna stop us, Nothing's gonna stop us_

_Finn: _

_Ooh all that I need is you_

_Rachel:_

_All that I ever need_

_Finn:_

_And all that I want to do _

_Both:_

_Is hold you forever, ever and ever, hey_

_Both:_

_And we can build this dream together_

_Standing strong forever_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

_And if this world runs out of lovers _

_We'll still have each other_

_Nothing's gonna stop us_

_Nothing's gonna stop us, whoa_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now, oh no_

_Rachel:_

_Hey baby, I know, hey baby, nothing's gonna stop us_

_Hey baby, woo, nothing, hey baby_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

_We end up standing centre stage pressed up against each other. And this time it is a surprise to neither of us when I kiss Rachel._

"You guys sure did a lot of impromptu kisses back then" Charlie comments when I finish that section of the story. "Yeah it was kind of our thing. Do you want me to finish this part of the story or not?" I ask. "YES!" Charlie yells and I continue.

_We have a short break before we have to perform our song during the actual graduation section of the afternoon but after our kiss I drag Rachel off to talk. "Now do you see why we can't be friends?" I ask. "I could always see I just couldn't picture my life without you in it" Rachel says. "I'm not gonna stop you know. I will wait as long as it takes for you to decide you want a boyfriend. I'm not gonna lose you again Rach" I say. "You have to lose me for now. But I have a favour to ask you first" Rachel says. "What is it?" I ask. "Well it's a sort of secret fantasy of mine. I've always wanted to sing I've Had The Time Of My Life from Dirty Dancing with a cute guy who does the famous lift with me. And I'm doing that song as part of my valedictorian speech. So Finn Hudson will you by that guy?" she asks me. "Yes. Baby I will be your Johnny" I say. "Excellent" she says and we walk back to the others just in time for our entrance. _

"_Please welcome to the stage the McKinley High graduating class of 2012". Everyone lines up on stage and the glee club begins to sing._

_Rachel:_

_We could just go home right now_

_Or maybe we could stick around_

_Quinn:_

_For just one more drink, oh yeah_

_Get another bottle out_

_Santana:_

_Let's shoot the breeze _

_Sit back down_

_Brittany:_

_For just one more drink, oh yeah_

"_Rachel Berry" Rachel's name is called and I watch as she collects her diploma._

_Finn:_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to love_

_Rachel:_

_All the times that we messed up_

_Puck:_

_Here's to you _

_Fill the glass_

_Mercedes:_

_Cause the last few days have gone to fast_

_So let's give em hell_

"_Michael Chang Jr" Mike was the next one to collect his diploma._

_Rachel:_

_Wish everybody well_

_Here's to us_

_Finn:_

_Here's to us_

"_Quinn Fabray" When Quinn collected her diploma I could see her looking at me. This was weird._

_Rachel:_

_Stuck it out this far together_

_Put our dreams through the shredder_

_Quinn:_

_Let's toast cause things got better_

_And everything could change like that_

"_Finn Hudson" It is my turn and I go up and accept my diploma with pride. I've made it and I'm off to New York._

_Santana:_

_And all these years go by so fast_

_But nothing lasts forever_

_Brittany:_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to love_

_Finn:_

_All the times that we messed up_

"_Kurt Hummel"_

_Everyone who wasn't singing cheered. Kurt deserved it so much._

_Rachel:_

_Here's to you_

_Fill the glass_

_Puck:_

_Cause the last few nights have gone too fast_

_If they give you hell_

_Mercedes:_

_Tell em forget themselves_

_Here's to us_

_Rachel:_

_Here's to us_

"_Mercedes Jones"_

_Finn:_

_Here's to all that we kissed_

_And to all that we missed_

_Rachel:_

_To the biggest mistakes _

_That we just couldn't trade_

"_Santana Lopez"_

_Quinn:_

_To us breaking up _

_Without us breaking down_

"_Brittany Pierce"_

_Santana:_

_To whatever's coming our way_

"_Noah Puckerman" Finally we had all graduated._

_Brittany:_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to us_

_Finn:_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to love_

_Rachel:_

_All the times that we messed up_

_Puck:_

_Here's to you _

_Fill the glass_

_Mercedes:_

_Cause the last few days _

_Have gone too fast_

_Rachel:_

_So let's give em hell_

_Wish everybody well_

_Finn:_

_Well!_

_Rachel:_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to love_

_Quinn:_

_All the times that we messed up_

_Santana:_

_Here's to you_

_Fill the glass_

_Brittany:_

_Cause the last few nights_

_Have gone too fast_

_Finn:_

_If they give you hell_

_Tell em forget themselves_

_Rachel:_

_Here's to us_

_Puck:_

_Here's to us_

_Mercedes:_

_Oh here's to us_

_Rachel:_

_Here's to us_

_Finn:_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to love _

_Here's to us_

_Rachel:_

_Wish everybody well_

_Quinn:_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to love_

_Here's to us_

_Santana:_

_Here's to us_

_We did it! We had finally graduated!_

"So what happened next? Can I hear about your big Patrick Swazye moment? I'm so glad you did Dirty Dancing, it's like my favourite movie" Charlie says. "I know it is, I've watched it about 17 times with you" I say. "Well it's the best. So can I hear the rest of this part of the story?" she asks. "Course you can. I'll tell you the rest of it all in one go so no interruptions ok honey?"I say. Charlie nods and I continue.

_After everyone had received their diplomas it was time for Rachel's dream to become a reality. _

"_Please welcome to the stage our valedictiorian Rachel Berry" Principal Figgins announces. I make my way into the wings as our performance is going to be soon. _

"_Well done guys. We graduated. And we're all gonna be going our different ways and doing our different things soon but I think I speak for pretty well everyone when I say High School has been one of the best periods of our lives. So this song is for everyone". The music starts and I make my way onto the stage and see that Rachel has changed into her Baby dress._

_Finn:_

_Now I've had the time of my life_

_No, I've never felt like this before_

_Yes, I swear, it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_Rachel:_

_Cause I've had the time of my life_

_And I owe it all to you-oooh_

_Finn:_

_I've been waiting for so long_

_Now I've finally found someone to stand by me_

_Rachel:_

_We saw the writing on the wall_

_As we felt this magical fantasy_

_Both:_

_Now with passion in our eyes_

_There's no way we could disguise it secretly_

_So we take each other's hand_

_Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

_Finn:_

_Just remember_

_Rachel:_

_You're the one thing_

_Finn:_

_I can't get enough of_

_Rachel:_

_So I tell you something_

_Both:_

_This could be love_

_Both:_

_Because I've had the time of my life_

_No I've never felt this way before_

_Yes, I swear, it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you oooh_

_Finn:_

_Hey baby_

_Rachel:_

_Hey baby_

_With my body and soul_

_I want you more than I'll ever know_

_Finn:_

_So we'll just let it go_

_Don't be afraid to lose control, no_

_Rachel:_

_Yes I know what's on your mind when you say_

"_Stay with me tonight"_

_Finn:_

_Stay with me tonight_

_Just remember_

_You're the one thing_

_Rachel:_

_I can't get enough of_

_Finn:_

_So I tell you something_

_Both: _

_This could be love_

_Rachel prepared for her run up_

_Both:_

_Because I've (Rachel sprung up and I held her above my head in the Dirty dancing lift- I'd made her dream come true) had the time of my life (I dropped her down)_

_No I've never felt like this before_

_Yes, I swear, it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_Cause I've had the time of my life _

_And I've searched through every open door_

_Til I found the truth and I owe it all to you oooh_

_Both:  
Now I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt like this before_

_Yes I swear, it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_Cause I've had the time of my life_

_And I've searched through every open door_

_Til I found the truth and I owe it all to _

_Finn:_

_Now I've (Rachel: I've) had_

_Both: _

_The time of my life_

_We finished the song and as much as I wanted to I didn't kiss Rachel. I wanted her to remember her fantasy moment sans kiss at the end. Rachel heads back into the middle of the stage and I leave. "So now it's the end of our high school careers but this truly was the time of our lives and I'm sure we will remember it forever. But now we have to move into the next chapter of our lives. Until then congratulations guys. We did it!" she says. _

"Dad that was so romantic! I wish some guy would do that for me one day" Charlie says. "You don't want to be thinking about that yet hon" I say. "Did anything else happen at graduation or is that it?" Charlie asked. "Well the last bit was a thing with Quinn" I say and begin to tell her the final part of my graduation story.

_After our performance I go backstage to prepare for the final New Directions performance ever. I meet Rachel backstage. "So was your fantasy everything you hoped?" I asked her. "More" she says and kisses me. "What was that for?" I ask. "My last kiss to you as a high school student. I guess it was a goodbye kiss really" she says. "No it was a see you soon kiss. We'll see each other again Rach" I say. "Promise?" she asks. "I promise" I say and with that we enter onto the stage for the last time._

_Finn:_

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_Rachel:_

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_Finn:_

_A singer in a smokey room_

_Rachel:_

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_Both:_

_For a smile they can share the night _

_It goes on and on and on _

_Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight people livin' just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night_

_Rachel:_

_Working hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants the thrill_

_Both:_

_Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time_

_Rachel:_

_Some will win_

_Both: _

_Some will lose_

_Some were born to sing the blues_

_And now the movies never end_

_It goes on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting _

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night_

_ND:_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Both:_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Street lights people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Both:_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Street lights people (whoaaaaa)_

_Don't stop!_

_We finished singing and went back to our seats. Principal Figgins announced "Congratulations to our graduating class of 2012" and we all threw our caps in the air. I turned to Rachel and hugged her. Then we all went our separate ways._

"Dad I know I said I wouldn't interrupt and this was all very interesting but when are you going to get the part with Quinn?" Charlie asks me. "It's okay honey. Quinn's part is next. This is the last part of the story that I'm going to tell you tonight okay hon?" I say. "Okay Dad" Charlie says and I begin to tell her the final part of my graduation story.

_I was in my car and about to drive away when I heard a tap at my window. I wind down the window and see Quinn's face. "Hey Quinn" I say, not really wanting to see her right now. "I came over to apologize to you. I never really did give a proper explanation as to why I slept with Puck. I was scared. You were my first real boyfriend and I was scared things would get too serious too fast so when Puck offered to have sex with me I just said yes because I was scared. And for what it's worth I really am sorry" Quinn says. "It's ok. I forgave you a while ago actually. It's weird, what you did was nowhere near as bad as what Rachel did and yet she's the one I'm still in love with" I say. "You need to get over her Finn. I'm still in love with you. And I'm not gonna leave you like she did. You have a choice. You can fawn over her as much as you like, you can even chase after her or be in love with her as much as you'd like but whilst you're waiting for her I'm waiting for you" she says. I sit in stunned silence for a while then I lean out the window and attach my lips to Quinn's._

"NOOOO! You got back together with Quinn!" Charlie moaned. "Well I did tell you she'd be coming back hon" I say. "But you have such a great chemistry with Rachel. You guys are meant to be together I can tell" Charlie says. "Oh yeah and how? You haven't even heard the entire story yet" I say. "Because you shared the dirty dancing moment. Only two people who are really in love share that moment" Charlie says. "And you're right. Rachel really was the one for me. But she needed time on her own for a while" I say. "Well I know who I want to be my mom" Charlie says. "And who's that?" I ask. "Rachel. Because my mom should be the girl you loved the most" Charlie says. "Well we'll see if you're right. Now off to bed Charlie. I'll tell you more tomorrow" I say. "Okay I'll go to bed. More story tomorrow?" she says. "You bet munchkin" I say and Charlie leaves to go to bed. She was right. The girl who I shared the "dirty dancing moment" with really was the one for me. And I let her go. How is it that my 11 year old daughter is smarter in love than I am?

A/N: The songs used in this chapter were Nothing's gonna stop us now- Starship (that one may have been a little cheesy- I'm sorry), Here's To Us- Glee Cast Version, (I've) Had The Time Of My Life- Jennifer Warnes and Bill Medley and Don't Stop Believin'- Glee Cast Version (which was the repeated song but this is Glee you can never get enough of DSB).

Review? (and leave suggestions as to what should happen next in the Finn-Quinn-Rachel love triangle)


	7. Closer To Quinn

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Definitely,Maybe. All rights go to RIB and Universal. Charlie Hudson is mine though.

A/N: Thanks to Zappy Shoes for the idea for this chapter and for helping to break my writers block!

Chapter 7: Closer to Quinn

"What happened after you graduated? Did you still stay with Quinn?" Charlie asks. It was Sunday and Charlie was soon up and asking questions about her mom. "Why do you want to know all this so badly?" I ask Charlie. "Well even though she was a bit of a bitch and left you and me, I still want to know who she is. And I want you to find her and be happy" Charlie says. "Language Charlie. And we've been fine just you and me" I say. "No we haven't. I know you've been an amazing dad, Dad but I need a mom too- moms get things like hair and makeup and boys and stuff. And you're lonely I can tell" she says. "I'm fine Charlie. I have you" I say. "It's not Dad. And you know it isn't" Charlie says. "Do you want to hear the next part of the story or not?" I ask her. "Of course I do" Charlie says giving me her "you already know the answer to that Dad, so why ask" glare. "How long were you with Quinn Dad?" Charlie asks changing the subject before I do. "Until the end of college honey" I say. "But what about Rachel?" Charlie asks. "Rachel comes back honey, don't worry" I say. Then I begin telling her the next part of my story.

_It was my freshman year of college and I was meeting Quinn for lunch. Quinn had moved to New York to be with me and she was going to Tisch School of The Arts to become an actress. However Quinn was late. And if there's one thing I know about Quinn, she's never late. After about an hour I was really worried about Quinn so I check my phone. One voicemail. I listen to the message. And afterwards I run. All the way back to NYU. "Quinn?" I call through the halls. "Quinn?" I try again but there's no answer. I reach my room and I find Quinn slumped on the floor outside my bedroom door. Her head is down so I lifted it. I almost do a double take when I see her face. Quinn has mascara streaks all down her face, red cheeks and red puffy eyes. "Quinn what's the matter?" I ask her. She throws herself into my arms sobbing and I stroke her soft blonde hair. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" I ask. Quinn removes her head from my shoulder and nods. "My Grandfather. He died. I didn't even get to say goodbye" Quinn says through sobs and she rests her head on my shoulder once more. I simply let her cry. After a while I realise something that might make her feel a little better so I slip into my room and bring out my guitar. I take Quinn's hand and she stands up- still crying but less than before. I begin to play and sing to Quinn._

_Finn:_

_When your day is long and the night_

_The night is yours alone_

_When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on_

_Don't let yourself go_

_Everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes_

_Sometimes everything is wrong_

_Now it's time to sing along_

_When your day is night alone (hold on, hold on)_

_If you feel like letting go (hold on)_

_When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on_

_Everybody hurts_

_Take comfort in your friends_

_Everybody hurts_

_Don't throw your hand, oh no_

_Don't throw your hand_

_If you feel like you're alone_

_No, no, no you are not alone_

_If you're on your own in this life_

_The days and nights are long_

_When you think you've had too much of this life, to hang on_

_Well everybody hurts, sometimes_

_Everybody cries_

_Everybody hurts sometimes_

_And everybody hurts sometimes_

_So hold on, hold on_

_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_Everybody hurts_

_No, no, no, no, you are not alone_

_I finish singing and Quinn stands up and hugs me. "Thank you Finn. You were always a great boyfriend" she says. "Well you deserve it my beautiful girlfriend" I say and I take her into my arms and kiss her. For the first time I am beginning to feel closer to Quinn and not pining over what I could've had with Rachel. And then just as I am kissing Quinn I see….. Rachel. Okay this is weird and creepy. I blink but there she is again. Do I feel guilty about feeling close to Quinn because I gave my heart completely to Rachel? No that's insane. She left me. I'll look over again and she'll be gone. I look up and she's not. Quinn and I stop kissing and I hug her instead. "You know you feel bad about being with Quinn because I'm a better fit for you" she says and I feel like hitting her because she basically took the thoughts out of my head (even though I'm pretty sure you can't hit a ghost or whatever she is). "I like Quinn. You left me. I have no reason to feel bad" I say. "Then why do you?" Rachel asks. And I have to ask myself the same question. I guess the answer is I'm still not over Rachel and this is the closest I've ever got to Quinn so I somehow feel like I'm betraying her. "I'm sorry" I mouth over my shoulder to Rachel. I look over again but she is gone. I break away from Quinn. "Are you feeling better now?" I ask her. "I'm fine but you look like you've seen a ghost" she says. "I'm fine. Let's go get coffee" I say. I take her hand but as we walk away I look over my shoulder one last time. Rachel is there again and she's watching us walk away happy. And she looks sad._

"Wow" Charlie says when I finish the story. "Was she really there or not?" she asks. "She was honestly there. I found out a few years later that Rachel was actually standing right behind me and Quinn. I was really talking to the real Rachel. Apparently she came to see if I wanted to get coffee and catch up but she saw me with Quinn. And she left" I say. "That's really sad" Charlie says. "Yeah it was. But if it hadn't happened then you wouldn't be here" I say. "Still I want you two to get back together soon. And not just in the story" she says. "You want me to get back together with Rachel? But what if she's not your mom?" I ask. "Trust me. Rachel's my mom. I just know" she says. "Well you'll find out soon enough honey" I say. "I can't wait. But let me guess, you want me to go to bed now" Charlie says. "Got it in one maestro" I say. "Maestro? I thought I was munchkin" Charlie says. "Ok then. Night munchkin" I say. "Dad?" Charlie asks. "Yes Charlie" I say. "Will she like me? Mom I mean" Charlie says. "Your mom's gonna love you Charlie. She is absolutely going to love you" I say.

A/N: Thanks once again to Zappy Shoes for the idea for this chapter and breaking my writers block. The song used in this chapter was Everybody Hurts- REM. If anyone has any ideas about what should happen next with the Finn/Quinn/Rachel love triangle then please leave them in your reviews.

Review?


	8. Moving In

Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee or Definitely, Maybe. All rights go to RIB and Universal. Charlie Hudson is still mine though.

Chapter 8: Moving In

"So after Quinn's grandfather died what happened?" Charlie asks me once we get home. "Well me and Quinn were just like any other college couple for a while. When we were in our third year of college we took a major step in our relationship" I say. "What did you do?" Charlie asked me. "Well….." I say and begin to tell her the next part of the story.

_It was Quinn and I's three year anniversary and I had taken her out to our favourite place. It was a little coffee shop which I played guitar at to earn some extra money. I was preparing to ask her something special and I wanted to be somewhere comfortable. I reached across the table and held her hand. She smiled but asked "How come so touchy-feely tonight?". "Well it's a special night. We've been together 3 years. And actually after dinner I have a surprise for you" I say. "Oh what is it?" she asks excitedly. "Not yet" I say and put my finger to my lips. I know I've annoyed her for the entirety of dinner because she'll keep wondering what it is I'm going to do for her. _

_It was after dinner and Quinn grabbed my hand. "Come on Finn. Tell me what my surprise is already" she says impatiently tapping her foot. "One more minute Quinn and you'll find out" I say. Just after I say that Carl, the guy who owns our favourite coffee shop comes onto the stage with my guitar. "Hey isn't that your guitar?" Quinn asks me. "Could be, could be" I say. "And please welcome to the stage our regular singer Finn Hudson" Carl announces. Quinn looks at me with surprised eyes but I kiss her and whisper "trust me" . _

_I take my guitar from Carl and speak into the microphone. "This song is for my lovely girlfriend Quinn. I hope you like it" I say. _

_Finn:_

_You're my peace of mind in this crazy world_

_You're everything I've tried to find, your love is a pearl_

_You're my Mona Lisa, you're my rainbow skies_

_And my only prayer is that you realize_

_You'll always be beautiful in my eyes_

_The world will turn, and the seasons will change_

_And all the lessons that we will learn will be beautiful and strange_

_We'll have our fill of tears, our share of sighs_

_My only prayer is that you realize_

_You'll always be beautiful in my eyes_

_You will always be beautiful in my eyes_

_And the passing years will show_

_That you will always grow ever more beautiful in my eyes_

_When there are lines upon my face from a lifetime of smiles_

_When the time comes to embrace for one long last while_

_We can laugh about how time really flies_

_We won't say goodbye cause true love never dies_

_You'll always be beautiful in my eyes_

_You will always be beautiful in my eyes_

_And the passing years will show_

_That you will always grow ever more beautiful in my eyes_

_The passing years will show_

_That you will always grow ever more beautiful in my eyes_

_I finish singing and everyone claps. I take the mike again but this time it's to say something. "This song was for my beautiful girlfriend Quinn. And I have a special question to ask her so could she come up onto the stage". Quinn looks at me shocked but she comes up onto the stage. I take her hand. "Quinn Fabray will you move in with me?" I ask. "Yes!" she says and kisses me._

"Dad how come you're so romantic and yet you've never had a date in all the years we've lived in this apartment?" Charlie asks. "I was a romantic a long time ago Charlie. And then the perfect girl slipped through my fingers and I was too much of a coward to stop her from leaving and tell her how much I loved her. And besides dating isn't really my scene" I say. "You should find Rachel Dad. It's clear she's the one you really love. So don't be a coward again. Go after her" Charlie says. "We'll see Charlie" I say. "But what's stopping you? You're telling me this story about how you were so romantic with 3 girls who may have been my mom and yet you've lost that guy and you're miserable. Go after Rachel Dad. You know you want to" Charlie says. "Look Charlie we'll discuss this some other time. Do you want to hear what happens next or not?" I ask. "So what happened after that?" Charlie asks. "Well Quinn moved in with me. But about a year after she did- after we graduated college things went sour between me and Quinn" I say. "How exactly?" Charlie asks. "It happened like this" I say and I begin to tell her the next part of the story.

_I had got back early from my work- I was manager at a music store. Quinn was still on set shooting downtown for her new movie. I was completely alone. Just then the post arrives and it's a letter for Quinn from STA International. I know I shouldn't open Quinn's letters but when she has a letter from a debt collector I can't help myself. I'm overreacting. It's probably just overdue student loan. But when I open it I gasp in shock. It's not a student loan repayment reminder._

"_Honey I'm home" Quinn calls once she gets in. I don't answer. I'm too angry. She comes into the kitchen and sees me with the open letter. "You opened my mail!" she yells at me. "Yeah and it's a good job I did. You have gambling debt Quinn. When did you start gambling?" I ask. "Last year. When I turned 21" Quinn admits looking shamefaced. "YOU'VE GAMBLED AWAY ALL YOUR MONEY. EVERYTHING. HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO PAY IT ALL OFF?" I ask. "I was hoping you'd help me" Quinn admits. "HELP YOU? WHY ON EARTH WOULD I HELP YOU REPAY YOUR DEBT. IT'S YOUR PROBLEM." I yell at Quinn. "But you said when we moved in we were in this together. So shouldn't you help me with this?" I ask. "NO I SHOULD NOT HELP WITH A PROBLEM YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD. AND IF YOU'RE IN DEBT I ASSUME YOU HAVE A GAMBLING PROBLEM!" I yell. "I don't. I gamble for fun" Quinn says. I calm myself down and say the next bit in a normal tone of voice. "Either you stay with me and sort out your problem or you leave. Your choice Quinn" I say. I wait for her to say she's in love with me and she could never leave me. She doesn't. She simply looks at me. And then walks out the door._

"So is Rachel my mom then?" Charlie asks. "There's 2 years between this part of the story and when you were born Charlie. A lot can happen in two years. I'll tell you who your mom is when we get to that part of the story ok" I say. "Ok. But I think its Rachel. And I still think you should find her. Think about it Dad" she says and kisses me before going to her room.

She's right. I should go after her. And, oh to hell with it. I'm going to find the love of my life- Rachel Berry.

A/N: The story used in this chapter was Beautiful In My Eyes- Joshua Kadison. If anyone has any ideas about what should happen with Finn next then leave them in the reviews.

Review?


	9. I Need You

Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee or Definitely, Maybe. All rights go to RIB and Universal. Charlie Hudson is mine.

Chapter 9: I Need You

"Right so last time you told me the story Quinn had chosen gambling over you which by the way I think makes her a complete and utter bitch" Charlie says as we sit eating dinner. "Charlie language at the dinner table" I say (although I agree with her). "I'm sorry dad but you know it's true. Anyway so what happened next?" Charlie asks. "Well like I said I broke up with Quinn after I graduated college. There's a 2 year gap between my breakup with Quinn and the time you were born" I say. "So what happened in the years between?" Charlie asks. "Well…" I say and begin to tell her the next part of my story.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. I try to ignore it but the person knocking is persistent. "I'm coming" I yell downstairs. I open the door to reveal….. "Santana?" I say questioningly._

Charlie interrupts me. "I thought you said Santana wasn't my mom?" she asks. "She's not. I was upset and lonely after Quinn dumped me and Santana…. Well Santana needed me" I say. "And you let her use you?" Charlie questions and I can see the disapproving look in her eyes. "Look I'm not proud of it honey but it feels nice to be needed sometimes" I say. "So what did she want?" Charlie asks. "Listen up and I'll tell you" I say.

"_Hey Finnocence" Santana says, as if it's perfectly natural to just turn up on my doorstep after 6 years of not seeing or speaking to her. "Satan. Come on in" I say. She marches through the door without so much as a polite greeting (although I shouldn't have expected that much). "Let's cut to the chase Finn. I've never been one for niceties" Santana says. "Okay. Santana, why are you here?" I ask. "I need you Finn" Santana says. "What do you need me for Santana?" I ask. "I need you to be my beard" Santana says. "And how come you need a beard?" I ask. "My parents don't know about me and Brittany, or that I'm a lesbian. Basically I need you to be my fake boyfriend for such a time until I can see whether it's a good idea to come out to them" Santana says. "I guess I could help you out. When do you need me?" I ask. "For a family reunion on Saturday" Santana says. "But one thing Finn. I love Brittany. You cannot fall in love with me. I'm unavailable" Santana says. "Understood" I say. We shake hands and our deal is done._

"I can just see where this is going. You fell in love with her didn't you?" Charlie says. "You'll find out soon Charlie" I say. "Did you go to the party?" Charlie asks. "Yeah. I kept my end of the deal" I say. "Here's what happened…."

_I arrive at the Lopez's family party and almost immediately Santana's hand grabbed mine. "You took your sweet time. My parents have been nagging me since the party started as to where my boyfriend is" Santana says. "Well traffic was bad" I say. "Well you're here now so you need to meet my parents" she says. She drags me over to her parents. "Madre. Padre. Esta es mi novio Finn" Santana says in Spanish. "Hello Finn. I'm Maribel and this is my husband Jose" Santana's mother says in Spanish accented English. "Nice to meet you" I say and shake her hand. An older woman comes over to the group and Santana says "Esta es mi novio Finn" again but this time the lady replies in Spanish. "She says it's nice to meet you and that she's glad I've finally met someone. She's my grandmother Rosa" Santana says. We chat with Santana's close family for a while and then move on to the extended family. If there's one thing I've learned from this night, it's that Santana has a large family. I start to get a little overwhelmed by all the people so I go outside for a bit._

_Santana finds me on their porch. "Hey. I'm sorry, I know my family can be a little overwhelming but you got through dinner so the worst is over. Now you just have the terrible dancing to endure. Oh and I may happen to have mentioned to my family that you can sing as well" Santana says. "Which means?" I asked. "That we have to do a duet" Santana says sheepishly. "Oh that's fine" I say. "Really?" Santana questions. "Yeah let's just go get this train wreck of a night over" I say. Santana laughs and says "Agreed". She takes my hand and we walk inside._

_Santana's mother gets on the stage- drunkenly walking and slurring by now. The Lopezes are considerably more tolerable, the more they drink I have discovered- and I'm still sober (thankfully so is Santana). "And here is our beautiful Santana and her new boyfriend Finn doing a loveelyyyyyyyyyyyyy duet for us" she says and almost topples off stage- she would've fallen over had she not been caught by Santana's father. We begin to sing- honestly ask anyone a drunken audience is always the best one, they have no idea what they're listening to so they always clap. _

_Finn:_

_I run from hate_

_I run from prejudice_

_I run from pessimists_

_But I run too late_

_Santana:_

_I run my life_

_Or is it running me_

_Run from my past_

_I run too fast_

_Or too slow it seems_

_When lies become the truth_

_That's when I run to you_

_Both: _

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_Into a new disaster so I run to you_

_I run to you baby_

_And when it all starts coming undone_

_Baby you're the only one I run to_

_I run to you_

_We run on fumes_

_Your life and mine_

_Like the sands of time_

_Slippin' right on through_

_And our love's the only truth_

_That's why I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_Into a new disaster so I run to you_

_I run to you baby_

_And when it all starts coming undone_

_Baby you're the only one I run to_

_I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_Into a new disaster so I run to you_

_I run to you baby_

_And when it all starts coming undone_

_Baby you're the only one I run to_

_I run to you_

_We finish the song and right on cue all the drunken Lopezes start cheering. Then the shouts change. "Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her". I look at Santana and she shrugs. "Make it fast" she whispers in my ear. I give her a quick peck on the lips but that's not enough for the screamers. "Give her a real kiss" they yell. So my lips meet hers and slowly my tongue slips into her mouth. She doesn't pull away. Oh crap, I realise. I'm doing the one thing I said I wouldn't. I'm falling for Santana Lopez._

"Oh Dad. You didn't fall for a lesbian" Charlie says. "Yeah. I'm not too proud of that" I say. "Why did you agree to go out with her in the first place?" Charlie asks. "I have a terrible affliction called trying to please people honey" I say. "That's a good thing Dad. You just shouldn't be so naïve" Charlie says. "Well I'm not anymore" I say. "Find Rachel. You've put it off for far too long and I'm not letting you go any longer. We're going to see her. ASAP. And don't argue with me" she says wagging her finger. "Did I ever tell you how much like your mom you are?" I ask. "Almost every day" Charlie says. "Well you are. You're just as beautiful, just as intelligent and just as stubborn as she is" I say. "Hey" Charlie says hitting my arm on the last one. I kiss the top of her head. "Night munchkin" I say. "Night Dad" she says and heads to bed.

A/N: The song used in this chapter was I Run To You- Lady Antebellum. Thanks to Zappy Shoes who has helped me with ideas when I have been stuck- including the idea for this chapter.

Review?


	10. Rejection

Disclaimer: Yet again I don't own Glee or Definitely,Maybe. All rights go to RIB and Universal and yes, Charlie Hudson is still mine.

Chapter 10: Rejection

"When I am going to find out who my mom is Dad?" Charlie asks as we're eating dinner. "Very soon Charlie. In fact once I've told you about what happened with Santana your mom is the next part of the story". "Is it Rachel? Please tell me" Charlie begs. "Not yet Charlie. Really soon I promise. Now do you want to hear about what happened with Santana or not?" I ask her. "Do you even have to ask Dad?" Charlie says. I laugh and then say "I guess not" before continuing with my story.

_I had been Santana's beard for about 2 years now. I had two choices: either propose or leave her. Being ever the optimist I had chosen the first option. Now it was just time to wait and see._

"Dad. Come on. In what world was proposing to a lesbian ever going to get you anywhere?" Charlie asks me. "Well I'd been Santana's beard for two years I guess I wanted the relationship to go somewhere even if that place meant it ended. It was a good step for me" I say. "How come?" Charlie asks. "Well I'll tell you" I say and begin to tell her the next part of my story.

_I had invited Santana over for dinner- I had said just a friendly dinner so she wouldn't catch wind of what I was going to do. I heard the knock and wrung my hands together because I was so nervous. I opened the door to reveal Santana in her long red dress. "Hey beautiful" I say giving her a hug. "Hey Finnocence" she says smiling. I invite her in to reveal the candlelit dinner I've prepared. "Ok this looks like way more than a friendly dinner" Santana says stepping back. "Honestly. We're just good friends catching up. With wine" I say revealing Santana's favourite bottle of red wine from the fridge. I can see the suspicious look cross her face but she starts to relax once I pour the wine. _

_We chat all through dinner about our friends from Glee, surprisingly when Santana's not being snarky and sarcastic she's good fun to be around. Once we finish desert I delve into the pockets of my jacket. My fingers close around the small, black box. I get down on one knee and take Santana's hand. "Finn, what the hell are you doing?" Santana says a look of panic crosses her face. I don't particularly want to come out with a load of spiel about how I feel better when I'm around her, how much I love her etc so I simply flip the box open and say "Santana, will you marry me?". She looks completely shocked. I wait to see an excited look appear on her face but nothing. She simply reaches over and closes the box. "No" she says quite simply. "Why the hell not?" I ask getting angry that Santana doesn't want to move our relationship on. "I told you when you became my beard that, that was all you were and you shouldn't have feelings. I am a lesbian Finn. I told my parents last week. I guess I was hanging on to you because you felt safe and familiar but it's not fair to you or to me or to Brittany because she's who I'm really in love with. Now I have to go and tell her. Goodbye Finn" she says. She gives me a stiff awkward hug. She walks to the door and then runs out into the rain. I watch her leave and then sit on the front steps. I throw the ring into the gutter and simply let myself cry._

"Dad you should've known she was gonna break your heart" Charlie says. "I really should've. But Santana did me an amazing favour really. If Santana hadn't left me that night then the next part of the story would never have happened" I say. "So what happened next?" Charlie asks. "Well now is the moment you've been waiting for. That night was the night you were conceived. The night your mother appeared on my doorstep. Ready to find out who she is?" I ask. "I've been ready for 11 years Dad. I want to know right now" Charlie says. "Ok then. After Santana left, here's what happened…." I say.

_I changed from sitting out in the freezing rain to lounging in my room with the tv blaring. It took me a few minutes to realize that someone had been banging on the door. I run downstairs and fling the door open to find Rachel, shivering with her hair plastered to her face. "What are you doing here?" I ask her. "I made a mistake Finn. I should never have left. Forgive me" she says. Almost as soon as she finishes the sentence I pull her into my arms and kiss her. "I missed you Finn" Rachel whispers in my ear. "Not as much as I missed you honey" I say and take her hand and proceed to lead her upstairs._

"So you had sex with her?" Charlie says, in her usual upfront way. "Yep but you're 11 I wasn't going to go into detail. And 9 months later you were born" I say. "That can't be the end of the story though" Charlie says. "Not even close hon. There's plenty that happened after that night. But we'll save that for tomorrow munchkin" I say. "You're sure you can't tell me a little bit now?" Charlie says using her pleading eyes. "No. It's time for bed Charlie and if you don't go then you'll never find out why your mom left you" I say. "Fine" Charlie says but she sighs. "Dad" she turns around and says "Now you have absolutely no excuse to not go find Rachel. She is my mom after all" Charlie says. "I know munchkin. I know" I say.

A/N: Charlie's mom may have been revealed but there are still at least a few more chapters left in this story, don't worry.

Review?


	11. Charlie

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Glee or Definitely, Maybe. All rights go to RIB and Universal. Although you already know this by now, Charlie Hudson is mine.

Chapter 11: Charlie

"So what happened after that night?" Charlie asks me the night after I told her that Rachel is her mom. "Well a few weeks after that…." I begin to tell her the story of Rachel's pregnancy and her birth.

_I get home from my new job as manager of a small music shop to find Rachel leaning against the side of the bathtub crying. "What wrong honey?" I ask, sitting down next to her and stroking her hair the way I always have to cheer her up. "I'm pregnant" she whispers quietly and her sobs get even louder. I make sure to try and keep the smile off my face as I comfort her. "Rachie why is that a bad thing?" I ask. "We've only been back together a few weeks Finn. Things are going well right now- I'm afraid that having a baby will make everything more complicated" Rachel says. "Or it could bring us closer together" I point out. "I guess" Rach says but she doesn't look any more happy about the news. I on the other hand am ecstatic. A child with Rachel. Just what I always wanted. And now it was going to happen._

"Mom didn't want me?" Charlie asks, a sad look crossing her face. I lean forward and stroke her hair in the same way I used to stroke Rachel's and say "As soon as she saw your first ultrasound your mom wanted you" I say. "Then why'd she leave?" Charlie asks. "That part comes later Charlie. She had a good reason for leaving. Just because she left doesn't mean she doesn't love you" I say. Charlie looks at me with wide eyes. Then she starts yelling "I thought you said this story was meant to help me understand why my mom left but we're almost at the end and I still don't. What kind of mom does that to her daughter? I answer honestly "The kind of mom who doesn't know what else to do". "What was wrong with her?" Charlie asks a little more softly this time. "She wasn't psychotic or anything Charlie. But that's a different part of the story for tomorrow. I promise you Charlie I am going to tell you everything but you need to let me tell it to you in order or else it won't make sense ok?" I say. "Ok" Charlie says with a sigh. "Well okay then I'll continue" I say and continue with the story.

_We were 5 months into the pregnancy and Rachel was completely changed. She looked far happier than she had been in months and although her mood swings made her crazy she had adjusted to the idea of having this baby. It was time to find out the gender of our baby and Rachel was grinning from ear to ear. We arrived at the doctor's office. "Rachel Berry" the nurse calls and we go into see the doctor. The doctor comes in and says "Alright let's see what you're having" she says and puts some gel on Rachel's stomach. She rolls the scanner around a little and our child's heartbeat fills the room. The doctor peers at the monitor. "It looks like you are having a little girl. Congratulations" she says. She walks out the room and Rachel and I stare at the screen. "She's really ours?" Rachel says, and she says it like she doesn't quite believe it. "Yes honey. She's all ours". Rachel takes her finger and traces the outline of our baby. "Why are you doing that?" I ask her. "To remember what our baby was like before we potentially screw her up" she says. "We're not going to" I say. "You never know" Rachel says and she simply continues to stare at the screen._

"Mom really didn't have much faith in her abilities to be my mom did she?" Charlie asks. "No honey. It wasn't her fault though. I'll explain better later in the story why. Her doubts were one of the reasons why she left" I say. "Is she still in New York?" Charlie asks. "Yes. Why do you think we stayed in New York all these years?" I ask her. "Wait a minute. You stayed for Rachel?" she asks. "Yup. If it wasn't for me hoping that Rach would change her mind and come back then I would've moved back to Ohio with you as soon as she left. But I didn't" I say. "That's so romantic Dad. You know why she didn't come back though don't you?" Charlie asks. "No I don't Charlie. Enlighten me" I say. "She wanted you to come after her" Charlie says simply. I am anxious to change the topic so I say "Hey, let's continue with the story. The next part is your birth. I'll try to make it less gross for you but I want to be truthful" I say. "We've done Sex Ed in class Dad. I think I can handle it". "Well ok then" I say and tell her the last part of this bit of the story.

"_Finn Hudson I hate you so fucking much right now!" Rachel yells as I speed down the highway. Rachel went into labour about 10 minutes ago and she's been an utter bitch ever since contractions started. I am travelling about 20 miles over the speed limit but I am more concerned with getting our baby delivered safely than police getting me for speeding. The car screeches into the hospital and I hurriedly get Rachel a wheelchair before she breaks my hand._

_2 hours later….._

"_Finn Hudson you are a fucking bastard!" Rachel yells as she is pushing our baby into the world. "Rachel I'm going to need you to push again ok" our doctor says. Rachel screamsas she gives another large push. "Okay I can see the baby's shoulders now. One more big push and you'll have your baby" the doctor says. Rachel pushes one last time and our baby's cries fill the room. She certainly has her mother's pair of lungs, that's for sure._

_Later on that evening after making my respective calls I go back into Rachel's room. She is holding our daughter, swaddled in a pink blanket. "Congratulations" I say producing a bouquet of red roses (Rachel's favourite flower). I put them in the vase beside her bed and sits down next to her on the bed. "She's just like you. Perfect" I say. "I hope she's like you. She has your grin. I love that" Rachel says tracing my jaw. "So what are we going to name our little munchkin?" I ask. "And no broadway names. At least not for her first name, Give her a broadway middle name" I say. "Ok fine. I choose Maria as her middle name. That's a nice ordinary name and it's from broadway" Rachel says. "Ok then and I have the perfect first name" I say. "What is it?" Rachel asks. "Charlotte" I say. "Charlotte Maria Hudson. I like it" Rachel says. "Okay then. Welcome to the world Little Charlie" I say and kiss her on the forehead. Rachel leans over and kisses her on the nose. "Just like me" she whispers and for the first time in a long while she smiles._

"So if she was happy about me then why did she leave?" Charlie asks. "I'm getting to that but you have to wait till tomorrow. It's time for bed Charlie" I say. "You can't stop there, I need to know why she left!" Charlie says. I scoop Charlie up and carry her into her room. I tuck her into her bed. "Night munchkin" I say and kiss her on her forehead. Before I know it she is asleep and I am watching her just like I did with Rachel the night she was born.

NEXT TIME: We finally find out why Rachel left.

Review?


	12. Why Rachel Left

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Glee or Definitely, Maybe. All rights go to RIB and Universal.

Chapter 12: Why Rachel Left

"Okay, you can't put this off any longer Dad. Why did Mom leave?" Charlie asks. "It's complicated Charlie. I obviously can't explain this as well as your mom could but I'm going to give it my best shot. I want you to know that your mom loves you ok and this wasn't your fault, ok?" I say. "Dad just tell me. Please." Charlie says and the look in her eyes at that moment isn't of an 11 year old. It's the same look she gave me when her kindergarten had a mom an daughter evening when she was 5. It was a look of sadness. Wanting to get it over with quickly and as painlessly as possible I began to tell her the next part of the story. The worst part.

(A/N: The next part of the story will be in Rachel's POV so you can see inside her head as she leaves)

_**I was awoken by the sounds of Charlie crying. Again. I threw the covers off my bed and walked into her room. And that was when it happened. I broke down. All the tears of the last few months released. I picked Charlie up and tried to comfort her but she only cried more. She hated me. My own daughter who I loved so much hated me. I sunk into the chair beside Charlie's crib. I couldn't do this. I was tired, tired of feeling incompetent, inadequate and quite simply a terrible mother. So I went back into my room and started throwing my clothes into a bag. I couldn't do this anymore. I loved my daughter and yet I couldn't take care of her. She didn't want me. I was about to walk out the door when I realised. I hadn't said goodbye. To Finn or to Charlie. I kiss Finn one last time then pick up my bag and walk to Charlie's room. She is still crying. I pick her up and rock her back and forth. I may be a terrible mother to Charlie but I at least want to be able to tell myself that I said goodbye. So I softly sing her a song from Funny Girl.**_

_**Funny**_

_**Did you hear that?**_

_**Funny**_

_**Yeah, the guy said**_

_**Honey, you're a funny girl**_

_**That's me**_

_**I just keep them in stitches**_

_**Doubled in half**_

_**And although I may be wrong for a guy**_

_**I'm good for a laugh**_

_**I guess it's not funny**_

_**Life is far from sunny**_

_**When the laugh is over and the joke's on you**_

_**A girl oughta have a sense of humor**_

_**That's one thing you really need for sure**_

_**When you're a funny girl**_

_**The fella said a funny girl**_

_**Honey how it ain't so funny**_

_**Funny girl**_

_**By some miracle, I think she tired herself out Charlie stops crying. But she doesn't fall asleep. She opens her eyes and looks at me as if she knows what I am about to do. I feel like I should whisper an apology to her for being such a bad mother. And yet I know I'm doing the right thing. Charlie loves her Dad. And she hates me. I'm a rubbish mom so I'm doing us both a favour. That doesn't make it hurt any less though. I kiss Charlie's forehead and put her back in her crib. "Goodbye" I whisper and look at my beautiful daughter one last time before walking out the door.**_

_It's been 2 months since Charlie's birth. Rachel's been off lately, angry, detached from Charlie, barely able to sleep or eat. So when I stretch over to Rachel's side of the bed and find her gone I think, oh no she's cracked. And sure enough her stuff is gone. I go into Charlie's room and there on the chair is a note. It reads:_

_**Finn,**_

_**I know you're probably going to hate me for this and I understand, I do.**_

_**I can't do this anymore. I could've kept pretending that I wasn't overwhelmed by Charlie**__**but I'm exhausted (literally and figuratively). I love you and this is why I have to do this. I don't want you to realise that I'm a failure. I can't even pick up my own daughter without her crying. So I'm going to go and do what I was meant to do. Be on Broadway. An you have to do what you were meant to do. Take care of Charlie. You're her real parent Finn. I would never be a good mom- I never had one. So make sure Charlie knows that I love her but please don't tell her everything. She'll have enough to deal with knowing her mom took the coward's way out and left. Just tell her that I love her. So much. An that's why I have to leave. I don't want to screw her up. And I know you won't. **_

_**I love you Finn and you'll be an incredible Dad. Without me.**_

_**Goodbye,**_

_**Rachel**_

_I sink into the chair beside Charlie's crib and look at my daughter sleeping. It's just me and her now. The woman I love has got away from me. Again._

"So it was my fault?" Charlie asks. "What would make you think that?" I ask her. "Because if I hadn't cried when she picked me up she never would've left" Charlie says. "It's not your fault honey. Your mom had postpartum depression. She was so deep into her depression that she left" I say. "But I caused her depression. It's my fault she left!" Charlie yells. I put my hand on Charlie's arm and sit her down again. "Your mom was stressed. And you cried so much because you were a very colicky baby. That was what caused her depression. And it wasn't your fault Charlie. It's a medical condition" I say. "Why didn't she come back?" Charlie asks. "Now that I have no answer for" I say. We sit in silence for a few minutes and then Charlie asks "Is that the end of the story?". "Yeah. Everything on from that you know" I say. "Thanks for telling me" Charlie says. "You're welcome munchkin. Now grab your coat" I say. "Why?" she asks. "Because we're going to find your mom" I say.

A/N: The song was Funny Girl- Barbra Striesand. All rights go to owner.

NEXT TIME: They find Rachel.

Review?


	13. Finding Rachel

Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee or Definitely, Maybe. All rights go to RIB and Universal. Yes, Charlie Hudson is still mine.

A/N: There are only two more chapters of this story left- this one and an epilogue so enjoy!

Chapter 13: Finding Rachel

"Do you even know where Rachel lives Dad?" Charlie asks as we are speeding along the road from our apartment. "You think I've lived in New York because of Rachel all these years and not thought to find out where she lives. You underestimate your father Charlie" I say. "Okay so then where does she live Dad?" Charlie asks. "She lives in Apartment 5A at 202 West 46th Street" I say. "You've known this for however long and you still haven't gone to see her. Dad!" Charlie says in an exasperated moan.

"I'm tracking her down now aren't I?" I say. "Yeah I guess. It's a good job you had me to push you in the right direction" she says. I give her a playful smack on her shoulder and say "I would've come to that conclusion myself eventually". "Eventually" Charlie says in an exasperated voice. "Enough with the sarcasm missy. Do you want to meet your mom or not?" I ask her. "Of course" Charlie says. "Then lay off the sarcasm" I say. Charlie quickly obliges.

We drive for a while until we reach Rachel's apartment. I can sense Charlie beside me beginning to get nervous. "Are you ok?" I ask. "I'm fine, it's just beginning to sink in that I'm about to meet my mom for the first time. What if I don't like her? What if she doesn't like me?" Charlie says. "She's going to love you. Honestly Charlie you're just like her" I say. This seems to calm her down and she takes my hand. "Together?" she asks. "Together" I say. And we get out of the car and approach Rachel's front door.

I find Rachel's apartment on the intercom and press the button. "You ready Charlie?" I ask. "As I'll ever be" she says. We stand for a few minutes in silence and then Rachel's voice comes over the intercom. "Hello" Rachel says. "Rachel it's Finn" I say. The intercom goes silent and it is a long while before she says anything again. "Finn, why are you here?" she asks. "Why do you think? You left but I never wanted you to go. I want you back Rachel. It's always been you" I say. "I'm sorry Finn. But I can't come back. Charlie would hate me" she says.

"She doesn't" I say. "I don't believe you" Rachel says. "If you don't believe me then ask her yourself. She's really dying to meet you" I say. "You brought Charlie?" Rachel asks. "Yeah he did. I want to meet you mom. I'm not mad. I understand. Please let us in. It's been 11 years. I really want to meet you mom" Charlie says. "Charlie, I wanted nothing more than to meet you but I can't. I feel too bad about what I did" Rachel says. "You can't hide from me forever Mom. I want to meet you and I won't stop trying till I do" Charlie says.

There's silence on Rachel's end of the intercom. I want her to let us in but she doesn't seem to be budging. "You know Rach, you really do want to let us in. No matter what you say, you really do love me, And you've been wondering every day for eleven years what your daughter looks like. Now's your chance to make everything right again. Let us in Rach. Please" I beg. "Please mom, let us in" Charlie says. "I'm sorry I can't" Rachel replies.

"We're not getting anywhere Charlie. She's not going to let us in" I say. "She will. If she still loves you which I know she does she'll let us in" Charlie says. I try one more time. "Rachel please. If you still feel anything for me at all then let us in" I say. Yet more silence. "Okay Charlie, your mom's not going to let us in. Let's go" I say. "Not yet. Just a little while longer please Dad" Charlie begs. "Okay Charlie I'll make a deal with you. We count to 30. If your mom hasn't let us in by then we leave okay?" I suggest. Charlie nods and we begin to count.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

"5"

"6"

"7"

"8"

"9"

"10"

"11"

"12"

"13"

"14"

"15"

"16"

"17"

"18"

"19"

"20"

"21"

"22"

"23"

"24"

"25"

"26"

"27"

"28"

"29"

"29 ¼"

"29 ½"

"If she lets us in you should tell her the story in the same way you told me then she'll know" Charlie says. "Know what?" I ask. "I can't explain, it's a girl thing. She'll just know" she says.

"29 ¾"

"What comes next?" Charlie asks, but I can tell from the look in her eyes that she knows what I'm going to say next. "Time to leave, Charlie" I say. "I really thought she was going to let us in. Or run down the stairs after us and yell..." Charlie begins to say but is interrupted. "What story?" Rachel asks running behind us.

She reaches us and asks the question again but less out of breath. "What story?" she asks. "Well if you invite us inside then I'll tell you" I say. I remember Charlie who has been standing next to me the entire time. "It seems silly to introduce you seeing as she's your daughter but Rachel this is Charlie" I say and Charlie steps forward. She seems unsure whether to hug Rachel or not but Rachel makes the first move and hugs her.

"I've been waiting so long to meet you" Rach says to Charlie. "Me too" Charlie says. We stand outside together for a moment and then Rachel breaks the ice and says "So shall we go inside?". We walk down the street hand in hand and Charlie runs up the stairs first. Rachel is about to turn and walk inside but turns around and kisses me. "Marry me Finn?" Rachel asks. "Yes. It's a good job I didn't get rid of the ring" I say and take it out of my pocket. I slide the ring onto her finger and we kiss again. "Finally" a voice says from behind us. We turn and see Charlie. And we laugh. Then I take Rachel's hand in mine and we follow Charlie up the stairs. She's right. After 11 years of waiting she finally has a complete family.

A/N: All that's left now is the epilogue, that will be the last chapter.

NEXT TIME: Rachel and Finn's 2nd Wedding Day.

Review?


	14. Finchel Wedding 20

Disclaimer: For the last time and although I think you may have worked this out by now, I don't own Glee or Definitely, Maybe. All rights go to RIB and Universal. Charlie's still mine.

A/N: Right this is it. The epilogue so for the last time enjoy the story.

Chapter 14: Finchel Wedding 2.0

1 year later….

This was it. My 2nd wedding day- hopefully it doesn't turn out as badly as my last one did. Charlie bounces into the room in her red bridesmaid's dress. "Ready, Dad?" Charlie asks. "Are you kidding? I've been waiting 17 years for this day" I say smiling. "You deserve it Dad" she says. "Thanks munchkin, now run back to your mom ok" I say. Charlie nods and leaves the room. I look in the mirror one last time, straighten my tie and then Puck knocks on the door. "You ready man?" he asks. I nod and we leave.

It seems like forever that I am standing, waiting under the chuppah but then Charlie appears and after her Rachel. She looks beautiful in her white lace layered dress with the red bow that matches Charlie's dress. And this time I have no feeling of dread. This time I just feel like I'm about to marry the love of my life. It's a beautiful sunny day and we're in Central Park getting married. For once in my life I feel like nothing is going to go wrong.

Rachel arrives at the altar and I reach over and take her hand. Then the minister begins to speak "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to share the love of Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson. These two have been 17 years in the making so it just goes to show true love really does have no time limit (Our friends laugh at this particular part of the ceremony). Before we begin may I ask if there are any objections to this union could the person speak now or forever hold their peace". I take a deep breath at this part but luckily there is complete silence. The minister continues. "Okay well Rachel and Finn have decided to share songs that express their feelings instead of using their own written vows so ladies first. Rachel your turn" the minister says and Rachel begins to sing.

Rachel:

I'm scared today, more than I told you I was yesterday

Give me a moment to catch my breath

And hold me every second left

Proud of me, that's the only way I want you to be

Look at me and love what you see

I won't make it alone, I need something to hold

Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over

I promise to always come home to you

Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet and bolder

And don't give up on what we're trying to do

Don't count the miles, count the "I love you's"

We made it out, and all the other people are asking how

This doesn't even sound like truth to grow from a bruise

But one day we will realize how hard it was, how hard we tried

And how our hearts made it out alive

Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over

I promise to always come home to you

Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet and bolder

And don't give up on what we're trying to do

Don't count the miles, count the "I love you's"

And these are words I wished you said

But that's not how it went

Cause you gave up on us in the end

I won't make it alone, I need something to hold

Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over

I promise to always come home to you

Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet and bolder

And don't give up on what we're trying to do

Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over

I promise to come home to you

Remind me that I'm older to be brave, smart, sweet and bolder

And don't give up on what we're trying to do

Don't count the miles, count the "I love you's"

Rachel finishes singing and looks over at me. "I guess the song says it all. I may not have been there for the past 11 years but I promise to always come home to you Finn. I chose that song because of the last line in the chorus. "Don't count the miles, count the I love you's". To me that line means no matter how far you have to come to get there it's the amount you love the other person that matters most. And I love you Finn" she says. The minister speaks again "Do you Rachel Barbra Berry take Finn Christopher Hudson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" she says- the two words I have been dying to hear ever since she left me at the altar 17 years ago.

"And now it's your turn Finn". I look straight into Rachel's eyes and sing my song.

Finn:

Hmmmm….. Hmmmm…. Hmmmm…. Hmmmm…

When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night skies

Or a beautiful sunrise

There's so much they hold

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space

To do some navigating

I'll be here patiently waiting

To see what you find

Cause even the stars they burn

Some even fall to the earth

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

No I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay, and make the difference that I can make

Our difference they do a lot to teach us how to use

The tools and gifts we got, yeah we got a lot at stake

And in the end you're still my friend at least we did intend

For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn

We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in

I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not

And who I am

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

I'm still looking up

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)

God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)

We've got a lot to learn (We're alive, we're loved)

God knows we're worth it (And we're worth it)

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

"Okay I chose this song because I thought it showed our relationship well. I never want to give up on us and although the last few years have been tough I'm glad we've made it. And I'm never gonna give up. I love you Rachel" I say.

The minister speaks again "Do you Finn Christopher Hudson take Rachel Barbra Berry to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" I say smiling. Only a few more minutes to go and Rach and I will be officially married. "Rings please" the minister says. Puck passes him the rings. Mine is a thick silver band and Rachel's is a twisted, silver ring. Both have the same engraving, "Forever Yours, Faithfully. Love Finn" and mine is "Forever yours, Faithfully. Love Rachel". We both smile at the inscriptions and slide the rings onto each other's fingers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the minister says. Finally! I lean over and kiss Rachel. We smash our glass together and that's it. At last Rachel Berry (well Hudson now) is my wife.

It's time for our first dance as husband and wife and we hear Charlie's voice come from the dancefloor. "Now will everyone please stand and welcome my mom and dad Mr and Mrs Finn Hudson". All our friends cheer and we walk out onto the floor and Charlie is standing by the mike. "Well as a thanks to my mom and dad for finally getting back together I figured the least I could do for them was sing for their first dance so here it is. The Hudson's first dance as a married couple" she says and begins to sing.

Charlie:

Heart beats fast

Colours and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

"Congratulations Mom and Dad. I love you guys". Everyone cheers again and we settle down to eat.

A while later after the meal and all the speeches were over Charlie got up on stage again. "Well before my lovely parents leave for their honeymoon and abandon me with Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine they have one final song for you. A high school favourite of theirs" Charlie says.

Finn:  
Don't go breaking my heart.

Rachel:  
I couldn't if I tried

Finn:  
Oh, honey if I get restless

Rachel:  
Baby you're not that kind.

Finn:  
Don't go breaking my heart

Rachel:  
You take the weight off of me

Finn:  
Oh, Honey when you knock on my door

Rachel:  
Ooh I gave you my key

Both:  
Ooh Ohh  
Nobody knows it.

Finn:  
When I was down

Rachel:  
I was your clown

Both:  
Ooh ooh  
Nobody knows it.

Finn:  
Right from the start

Rachel:  
I gave you my heart.  
Ohhhhhhh oh  
I gave you my heart

Finn:  
So don't go breaking my heart

Rachel:  
I won't go breaking your heart

Both:  
Don't go breaking my heart

Finn:  
And nobody told us

Rachel:  
'Cause nobody showed us

Finn:  
And now it's up to us babe

Rachel:  
Ooh,I think we can make it

Finn:  
So don't misunderstand me

Rachel:  
You put the light in my life

Finn:  
You put the sparks to the flame

Rachel:  
I've got your heart in my sights

Both:  
Ohh Ohh  
Nobody knows it

Finn:  
But, when I was down

Rachel:  
I was your clown.

Both:  
Ohh Ohh  
Nobody knows it,

Finn:  
Right from the start

Rachel:  
I gave you my heart.

Both  
Ohhhhh oh

Rachel:  
I gave you my heart

Finn:  
Don't go breaking my heart

Rachel:  
I won't go breaking your heart

Both:  
Don't go breaking my heart  
Oooh Ohh

Rachel:  
I gave you my heart

Finn:  
Don't go breaking my heart

Rachel (Finn):  
I won't go breaking your heart (don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my)

Finn (Rachel):  
Don't go breaking my heart (don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my)

Rachel:  
I won't go breaking your heart

Finn (Rachel):  
Don't go breaking my heart (don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my)

Rachel (Finn):  
I won't go breaking your heart (don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my)

Both:  
Oooh Ooooh  
Yeah

We finished singing the song and I took Rachel's hand and we ran off the stage towards the car that would take us to the airport. Charlie stood with Quinn and Puck and waved us off. "Have fun" she yells as our car pulls away. And we're going to I can just tell. "Ready for this Mr Hudson?" Rachel says to me her lips caressing mine. "You bet Mrs Hudson" I say and kiss her back.

A/N: Well that's it. The songs used in this chapter were Miles- Christina Perri, I Won't Give Up- Jason Mraz, A Thousand Years- Christina Perri and Don't Go Breaking My Heart- Glee Cast Version. All rights go to owners. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it and thank you to everyone who has reviewed.


End file.
